Song
by Rik
Summary: A challenge story written for the Slayers Journal community. Premise: The gang entertains themselves with a little song.   Pure hilarity. Slight hint of Amelia/Zel VERY slight.


Authors Note- Okay, so this story was actually written for the holiday challenge on the Slayers community as well. I'm just now getting around to posting it. This challenge was Song. And well. This story should be able to speak for itself. Enjoy :D

Song

~**~  
>"So Lina what are your favorite things?" Gourry asked her, attempting to make conversation out of boredom.<p>

Lina gave an offhanded smirk and glanced to all of her friends. They had decided not to brave the blizzard that was approaching, instead deeming it safer to stay at an inn until it passed. Zelgadis had decided to warm his boots near the fireplace he was staring into the crackling flame rather moodily. He had wanted to keep going. Amelia was stretched out on the rug at the foot of the fireplace warming her frozen toes on the brick landing, every now and then, her feet would get too hot and she would move them away from the flame, but they would quickly get cold again and she'd prop them right back on the landing. Xelloss was…well she was not too sure what Xelloss was doing, but the peaceful grin on his face slightly worried her. The place was far too quiet, it was time to liven it up a little she gave a fanged smirk then turned her attention back to Gourry and began to sing.

"Pillaging bandits and stealing their treasure. A Dragon Slave flying just for good measure. Bright colored baubles and coins that shine. Laughing with glee as I realize they're mine!"

Gourry blinked. What was wrong with Lina? Nevertheless, it seemed kind of fun he decided to join in as well.

"Eating and drinking and sleeping and uh…eating? Helping out Lina with constant beatings. Jellyfish costumes that are so comfy, oh and I also love saltwater taffy!"

"Uh, Gourry, that doesn't really rhyme." Lina voiced.

Gourry scratched his head. "It doesn't? It sounded good in my head."

"Everything sounds good in your Swiss cheese head!" Lina retorted.

"Mmm…Swiss cheese…." Gourry licked his lips, oblivious that once again Lina had insulted his intelligence. Lina rolled her eyes turning them back to the fire.

Amelia sat up a huge smile her face. She had never heard Lina sing of her own accord before, at least not when she wasn't going to get anything for it.

"Can I sing too?" She asked hopefully.

Lina shrugged "Why not. Can't be any worse than what Gourry came up with."

Amelia squealed and jumped up happily, she bumped into Zelgadis who grumbled but otherwise continued to stare into the fire.

"Fighting for justice and giving great speeches! Freshly picked apples, oranges, and peaches. Blue skin with pebbles that shine in the sun, spending my time with you all is so fun."

Zelgadis visibly blushed upon hearing one of Amelia's favorite things. Lina elbowed him in the rib and gave him a grin. He tried to sink into his cape.

"That wasn't too bad Amelia." Lina praised.

"Really! Oh thank you Lina-san!" Amelia giggled and sat back down next to Zelgadis. He blushed even brighter.

"Hmm...If I may? I believe I have something to add." Xelloss spoke.

"What! You want to sing? I thought mazoku hated singing or anything happy?" Lina questioned her eyebrow raised.

"Now when have you ever heard me say that? Who said I was going to sing about anything happy anyhow?"

"Of course you aren't" Lina said with a roll of her eyes "Go ahead."

Xelloss cleared his throat.

"It's a secret." He waggled his finger.

"Xelloss…." Lina's eye twitched.

"I'm just kidding Lina! Don't be so rash…" Xelloss waved his hand nervously.

"Then get on with it!" Lina spat.

Xelloss nodded and opened his mouth once again.

"Doing what master Zelas tells me to. Plus the added bonus of annoying you. Reveling in feelings of pain and despair. I also am quite fond of my hair."

"I stand corrected Gourry, yours was much better then Xelloss'." Lina turned to her blonde companion.

"Really? Thanks Lina that means a lot coming from you."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" She roared in response.

Amelia sighed as Lina lunged at Gourry and began to pull on his face, hair and what other else she could grab. She then turned her attention towards Zelgadis.

He could feel her eyes staring at him. Boring holes into the side of his head. He always knew when she was looking at him and this look was particularly determined.

"No." He stated firmly.

Lina's attention was instantly diverted and she pushed Gourry to the floor, sitting atop him her arms crossed and a feral look in her eyes. She stared at Zel.

Zelgadis turned, and slightly backed away, they were all staring at him now, even Xelloss.

"I refuse to partake in this nonsense."

"Oh don't be that way Zel, everyone has sung." Lina smirked.

"Good for you." He grumbled.

"Please Zelgadis-san?" Amelia pleaded giving him the puppy-eyed look.

He sighed realizing that no matter what he was not going to get away without singing as well, better to just get it over with so they'd leave him alone.

"Fine. But don't blame me if not's good."

"We won't!" Amelia promised she looked to Lina who nodded in agreement.

Zelgadis fidgeted with his cloak, staring at the ground as he sang, too embarrassed to look into his friends' faces.

"Searching through temples and ruins for a cure, realizing that this life has a certain allure. Sipping black coffee and reading a book. Attempting to win a chess game with a rook."

Lina burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious! Wow Zel, you really shouldn't sing."

Zelgadis just grumbled, embarrassed and turned his attention back to the fire. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Amelia smiled and patted his hand. "I liked it." She said with a small wink.

Zelgadis smiled in return. Well that's what mattered he supposed.

Lina stood up.

"When it looks grim, when I feel mad." Lina sang

"When it's that time of the month?" Gourry offered. Lina kicked him.

"We simply remember our favorite things, and then we don't feel, so bad." Everyone finished.

"Hey! That was my line!" Lina pouted. Oh well she mused warming her hands by the fire, at least everyone was in a better mood now.

"Hey Lina-san…where did you hear that song anyway?" Amelia asked looking at the redhead.

"Well…." She smirked and closed her eyes; she gave her finger a little wiggle. "It's a secret."


End file.
